


From Beyond

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Jenna work to save Elena from beyond the living. (AU directly after 2.21 'The Sun Also Rises'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beyond

They stand together, hand in hand, in front of their gravestones. Jenna traces the letters of her name with her eyes, and John watches her silently. They stay for hours, and watch as their caskets are lowered and covered with dirt.  
  
John squeezes her hand in support and he hears her sob. There isn’t a question of if their deaths were worth it, for they both know they were; but when they watch Elena put roses on each of her dead family member’s grave, Jenna loses it, and John doesn’t know how to make her feel better.  
  
John guides them both to stand behind Elena, flanking either side, and each puts a hand on her shoulder. They know they can’t support her any longer, but this was the one thing they could give her, and they don’t regret anything.  
  
Soon, Elena leaves, and they hear the Salvatore brothers talking about Damon’s werewolf bite, and John looks at Jenna, a mixture of shock and guilt on his face. “There’s a cure,” he says to her as they watch Damon walk away.  
  
She nods, but accepts that there’s nothing to be done about it now.  
  
John doesn’t seem so sure, and Jenna feels his hand leave hers and watches questioningly as he vanishes. She’s too curious to wait for him to clue her in, so she follows and ends up in the cabin Elena had stayed in just weeks before.  
  
“There’s a journal, hidden from the beginning of the Gilbert line,” John is saying when she finds him in the attic, searching through boxes. “It was thought to be something of a myth, for werewolves weren’t something we knew of.” He pulls out a leather-bound book and sighs in relief.  
  
“How are you going to get Elena to see it?” Jenna asks. Instinctively, they both know they can’t get it to leave the room.  
  
“We can channel Bonnie Bennett,” John declares after a moment. “Witches are naturally in tune to ghosts.”  
  
-x-  
  
A few hours later, Jeremy and Bonnie arrive. “There’s something in this room they want me to find,” Bonnie says when they reach the attic.  
  
“They?” Jeremy asks. “Your ancestors?”  
  
There’s a pause as Bonnie concentrates. “No,” she whispers. “Yours.”  
  
“Well, what do they want us to find?”  
  
“A book…leather—a diary—it’s old, with the initials CG on the cover.”  
  
Suddenly, a box falls from a table. Jeremy looks to Bonnie. “Do you think…?”  
  
Bonnie nods, and walks slowly over to the box, where the diary is in plain view. She bends down and grabs it.  
  
-x-  
  
John and Jenna watch the two as they leave. “Do you think they’ll all be okay?” Jenna asks. It is her greatest fear—that something will happen now that both she and John aren’t there to protect them.  
  
“Yes,” John answers immediately. “Miranda and Grayson were wonderful parents…and you were an excellent guardian. They were raised right.”  
  
Jenna beans at his words, but then her attention shifts without warning. “You just helped a vampire—Damon Salvatore, at that.” She sounds amazed.  
  
John’s answer is simple. “They were right…back in the graveyard. Elena can’t lose someone else—not even Damon.”  
  
For the first time since their falling out so many years ago, Jenna sees the thing in John that she remembers falling in love with.  
  
She takes his hand. “Come on,” she whispers. “Our time here is done.”  
  
And as they walk into the light, she never lets go of his hand.


End file.
